A Lost Love
by AG23
Summary: Sesshomaru never had any love interests...or did he? Out of the blue, he keeps getting dreams of the past, but he wasn't alone, he was with a girl...a girl he cared about. Why doesn't Sesshomaru remember her? OC x Sesshomaru story and a bit brotherly fic
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Chapter I: Dreams**

On Sesshomaru's way to Kaede's village to check up on Rin, he began to think about the girl in his dream…Chiharu was her name.

"I don't remember her. Why? Was she real or was that just a dream?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself.

Finally he landed in the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru responded with a small scratch on the head.

"Here Rin." He said handing Rin a kimono.

"Ooh!" she said. It was red with pink stripes on it.

Then an image came to mind, a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and pointy ears. She was smiling…

 _Chiharu…_

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a surge of pain paralyze his body and he fell to his knees with a moan of pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" said Rin.

Another mini movie played in his head.

Chiharu was kneeling down and skimming her hand against the cool stream, her back was to Sesshomaru. Then her green eyes traveled to Sesshomaru and she smiled. _"There you are!"_ She said. _"I got you something."_ Said Sesshomaru.

Chiharu stood up and grinned. _"What is it? C'mon Sessh tell me!"_

Sesshomaru pulled out a lavender kimono with pink roses all over it. _"Oh my god!"_ Chiharu beamed. _"I love it! It's so beautiful!"_

"Lord Sesshomaru? LORD SESSHOMARU!" hollered Rin.

Sesshomaru was snapped out if his trance. "R—Rin. Sorry." He said getting up.

"Are you okay My Lord?"

"I'm fine." Said Sesshomaru flying away.

 _What was that?_ He thought.

Chiharu looked at the night sky and sighed. Her father was arranging a marriage for her and she didn't like it.

"My lady." Said one of her maids. "Your father requests that you go to sleep."

Chiharu nodded numbly and fell into bed.

It didn't take her long for her to fall asleep. After which, she had a dream.

Chiharu was a little girl, sitting in front of a pond and crying softly. The full moon reflecting the water.

"What's the matter?" said a voice.

She turned and found a white haired Inu yokai pup.

She sniffed. "I don't want to talk right now Sesshomaru. Go away."

Sesshomaru didn't listen, he sat beside Chiharu and put an arm around her. "You can tell me." Said Sesshomaru.

"Mother died." Chiharu said sadly.

"Oh." Sesshomaru said. "Don't worry, you still have me, I won't die."

Chiharu giggled. "Everyone dies silly." Sesshomaru gave goofy grin. "Okay, well I won't die for a million years how's that sound?"

"Do demons live that long?"

"Dunno, my papa's 1000 though."

"Sessh?" said Chiharu looking at the reflection of the moon.

"Hmm?"

"We'll always be friends right?"

"Of course stupid!" said Sesshomaru.

Chiharu laughed.

…

Chiharu woke up, the rays of sun hitting her eyes.

 _Sesshomaru?_ She thought.

 _Who's Sesshomaru? I don't remember him…_

 **A/N: How's it so far? Please tell me in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess

**A/N: Thank You Sangoscourage! I loved your reviews! It really gives me motivation to keep writing! And to all you other reader, make sure you review! Like is said, it makes me wanna write!**

愛

 **Chapter II: The Princess**

A girl stared at the sun his golden hair blowing softly in the wind.

 _I missed you last time._ He thought.

 _But you're mine this time._

…

Sesshomaru couldn't stop pacing. Many questions filled his head.

Were his dreams just what they were? Dreams? Or were they memories he couldn't remember? If so, why was he getting them now?

Then, a scent filled the air. It smelled of something peculiar.

Sesshomaru decided to follow it, flying 'till he found a meadow dotted with lilies. In the centre of it was a tiny beam of light, barely visible, but since Sesshomaru was a yokai he could see it with his enhanced eyes.

The more he walked towards it the more the beam grew until it was large enough to step through.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

Then, the beam opened up, and Sesshomaru felt the floor beneath him collapse.

And with a cry of surprise, he fell through.

愛

Chiharu slipped into a green dress, her father claimed it matched her eyes and made her look beautiful. Also, green was the colour of the royal Mystion family of The Mystic Realm.

Today, she'd meet the man she was supposed to marry, Sora Arashi. He was the son of a rich family, and Chiharu had never seen him before, but she could already feel the fact the she wasn't going to like him.

Slipping on green heels, she walked swiftly towards the court yard before the carriage took her away to that man.

The Mystic Realm was one of the five realms on Earth. Not many knew of them though, probably because the Mystions and other extremely strong beings were banished to those realms. The Mystions being even stronger than the yokai.

She sighed and slipped her heels off, allowing the grass to tickle her toes. She hummed a lovely tune before sitting and picking up a moss rose from a bush.

Suddenly, an image came to her head, a man with long white hair, he was strikingly handsome…

 _Sesshomaru…_

She screamed as she felt a surge of pain shoot through her body. Then there was a mini movie:

Sesshomaru was sitting on a tree branch waiting for Chiharu as she ran towards him.

 _"_ _I'm here!"_ she called.

Sesshomaru leaped down from the branch and stood by her. _"About time."_ He grumbled.

 _"_ _Why don't I see you anymore Chiharu?"_ Sesshomaru questioned.

Chiharu looked down, her straight bangs covering her eyes. _"My father doesn't approve of me seeing a mere yokai."_ She said sadly. _"So now it's even harder to get to Earth."_

Sesshomaru sighed in depression before smiling. _"You have a flower for me don't you? I can smell it."_ Chiharu gasped. _"Oh! Right!"_ she said fishing for the moss rose in her kimono. _"Here!"_ she said handing Sesshomaru the red rose.

 _"_ _What does this one stand for?"_ Sesshomaru asked.

 _"'_ _Confessions of love.'"_ Said Chiharu.

Sesshomaru blinked. _"Y—you love me?"_ he said in shock.

Chiharu blushed and smiled. _"Yes, I do Sessh."_ She said kissing his cheek.

Sesshomaru turned bright red.

"Lady Chiharu!"

Chiharu was snapped out of her trance.

One of the guards came rushing towards her. "Are you alright my lady?" he asked.

"Uh-huh…" she said getting up slowly and brushing off the grass on her dress.

"Your carriage awaits Princess." Said another guard.

Chiharu nodded and slipped her heels back on her feet. But before she walked in she saw a flash of light.

"Huh?" Chiharu said walking cautiously towards the source.

The guards followed in case something was there to hurt the princess.

In front of her, was a yokai, he had white hair and matching white clothing to go with it. He also seemed unconscious.

Chiharu knelt next to the yokai. "Get the healer." She said firmly to the guards.

They nodded and ran off.

As soon as the guards left, the yokai groaned and opened his golden eyes.

Automatically her heart skipped a beat. It was him, the demon from her dream.

The demon gasped and looked at her with the same awe struck expression.

 _Sesshomaru…_

At the same moment, the two of them groaned as a pain hit their heads.

 _Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!_

Her mind kept repeating.

"Sesshomaru…" Chiharu whispered at the same time Sesshomaru said, "Chiharu…" then, just like that, Sesshomaru groaned again and fainted.

The healer came forward followed by Chiharu's angry looking father, Lord Mamuro, king of The Mystic Realm.

"Where were you? The carriage is waiting—"Mamuro stopped upon seeing the unconscious demon being lifted into a stretcher.

"Where did he come from?" Mamuro demanded.

"A beam of light." Chiharu said.

The King narrowed his eyes. "All right, come along."

Chiharu gave one last glance at Sesshomaru before following her father to the carriage.

愛

Chiharu was sitting at a dining table at a restaurant with Sora. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

Sora idly pushed his cooked fish around with his fork before talking.

"So you're Miss Chiharu…right?" said Sora. Chiharu blinked twice before answering. "Yes, and that's **Princess** Chiharu to you."

Sora rolled his eyes. "No need to be snotty **Princess** Chiharu."

"There's much reason to be, because you're snotty." Said Chiharu with a sniff.

" **Me?** Says the girl who pretty much demands to be called princess? You have the nerve to say **I'm** snotty?"

" **Yes** says that girl. You called me 'miss' do you know how disrespectful that is to a princess?"

"Well obviously not!"

Chiharu had spent only five minutes with this idiot and already she hated him.

"I can't believe I'm marrying you!" Chiharu said angrily getting up so fast her chair fell.

"Yeah? Well neither can I! But you know what? You got to live with it!" said Sora glaring at her and doing the same thing that she did (standing up so fast the chair fell).

Sora took several deep breaths to calm himself before picking his chair back up and sitting down.

"Okay, let's start over, hi, my name is Sora."

Chiharu picked up her chair and forced a smile.

"My name's Princess Chiharu."

愛

Sesshomaru slowly adjusted to the room.

"Ahh, you're awake Yokai." Said a woman.

Sesshomaru turned towards the woman.

"Where am I?" he asked softly.

"The Mystic Realm."

"How do I get back to Earth?"

The healer smiled.

"You don't."

 **A/N Interesting so far? Yes? Please review! It thrills me to read them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Think of Me

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Last time at the beginning the chapter said "a girl stood his hair blowing in the wind. Well…that was a typo. It was "girl" initially but I changed it to "boy"…at least in my head…I didn't notice I didn't actually go through with it…anyway, read!**

 **Chapter III: Think of Me**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean 'you don't'?" he asked.

"Just what I said. You can't go back to Earth." Said the healer crushing lavender.

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"You aren't allowed to pass through the different realms unless someone with great power opens them. They were created to imprison powerful beings after all. You came here by accident I presume?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"That means that someone from this very realm opened a portal near you." Said the healer brushing the crushed lavender into a jar.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked growing in frustration…and could it be? Panic.

The healer shrugged.

"Who knows? It could've been by accident. You were merely at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sesshomaru looked away and lay back down on the bed.

 _I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, it was an accident._ He thought.

But something told him this was no accident, there was something more to this.

"My name is Mizusu by the way." Said the healer.

Sesshomaru looked up and realised the healer was actually quite young, her hair was orange and pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were also a bright red and her ears were pointed.

"What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Sesshomaru…interesting." Said Mizusu. "Anyway, Lord Mamuro has returned with Princess Chiharu and he requests to see you."

 _Chiharu…_

Sesshomaru clutched his stomach and took several deep breaths to ease the pain.

Another "memory" came into his head.

 _"_ _Chiharu."_ Sesshomaru said mournfully. _"Please tell me that's not so."_ Chiharu nodded. _"I'm sorry Sessh. It isn't just my father it's yours too. You know the two of them don't see eye to eye."_

 _"_ _My father only acts that way because he believes Mamuro is dangerous, not_ _ **you**_ _."_ Chiharu looked away with tears in her eyes. _"I—I know Sesshomaru, but Father doesn't like you because you're a yokai…and…I'm engaged."_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _"You're WHAT?"_ Chiharu began to ball. _"I—I'm sorry! I don't like him at all Sessh…"_ Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Chiharu and looked into her green teary eyes, tilting her chin up.

 _"_ _It's all right."_ Sesshomaru whispered wiping a tear from her face. 

_"_ _No matter how far away you are, no matter if you marry someone else…I will always love you."_

Then, Sesshomaru lightly kissed Chiharu on the lips.

After she processed what had happened, she returned the kiss, then pulled away slowly, pulling a pansy from her kimono. _"How many flowers grow in your realm?"_ Sesshomaru asked.

Chiharu smiled. _"Tons. The pansy says: 'think of me'."_ Sesshomaru took the pansy.

 _"_ _Every time you see a pansy Sessh, think of me. My feelings will remain the same even if I'm with that man, I'll only love you, and you alone."_ With a final kiss on the lips. Chiharu faded away.

Leaving Sesshomaru heartbroken.

愛

Sesshomaru walked through the doors to the throne room, accompanied by two guards.

The king, Lord Mamuro eyes Sesshomaru up and down with his predator like green eyes.

"You will kneel." Mamuro said finally.

"I will not." Said Sesshomaru stubbornly.

"On your knees!" commanded one of the guards sweeping Sesshomaru's legs from under him and throwing him to the floor.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru complied and kneeled.

Lord Mamuro smiled. "Good, good. Now rise." Sesshomaru rose.

"Sora has told me all about you, Prince Sesshomaru—don't look at me like that I don't know how he knew all that information either—anyway. It seems you have accidently stumbled upon The Mystic Realm correct?"

Sesshomaru said nothing until on guard shoved him in the back. "It's **Lord** Sesshomaru." He said.

Mamuro quirked an eyebrow. "Wasn't your father the ruler of The West?" he said.

"My father is dead and I am his heir. Therefore, this Sesshomaru's name is Lord Sesshomaru. Now how do I return to Earth?"

Mamuro made an amused smirk before returning to a neutral face.

"You didn't answer my question Sesshomaru." Said The King leaning back into his green and sliver throne.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "And you didn't answer this Sesshomaru's question."

Mamuro sighed. "You remind me of Inutashio. No wonder you're his son. You're both equally stubborn and idiotic. But no matter, since you want to get back to Earth I'm guessing you came here by accident."

Sesshomaru made no response.

"Anyway, I'll keep you." Said Mamuro with a smirk.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "You will not own me." He said firmly.

"You have trespassed on my kingdom, therefore, you are my property. I will do with you what I please."

Sesshomaru growled. "I am property to NO ONE!" he hollered.

Mamuro laughed. "Here, take Prince Sesshomaru to his own bedroom. He won't be a prisoner, but Sora has suggested something to me that I want to listen to."

The guards took Sesshomaru by the shoulder. Sesshomaru tried to pull away but for some reason he felt so weak…

Finally his knees gave way, and Sesshomaru knocked out.

愛

Chiharu looked out her window and hummed to herself while watering her pansies. For a while now, every time she went near them, her head filled with a mini movie of Chiharu parting with Sesshomaru and her saying the words "remember me".

But that dream—or memory made no sense.

How could she have been engaged then but be engaged now? It made no sense.

Not at all.

What Chiharu didn't notice at the moment was that a girl was watching her.

愛

A girl looked at the princess.

She'd worry about Chiharu later, her priority was Sesshomaru.

She was sure that this time she wouldn't fail.

This time?

She'd be the winner.

 **A/N: Oh boy! Who is this mysterious girl? And why do Sesshomaru and Chiharu's dreams make no sense to reality? You'll see in a later chapter…but for now, review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sukiome

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday…I finished my homework late…anyway, without further ado, Chapter 4!**

愛

 **Chapter IV: Sukiome**

The girl leaped from the tree she was standing on and stood in front of the palace she held up her hand and the world became grey.

With a satisfied smile she walked right in front of the guards and they didn't react what so ever.

She opened the palace doors and walked right in. Everything was grey, except for the girl.

And that was because she froze time.

Swiftly, the girl sped through the hallways. Until she reached Sesshomaru's room, which was guarded by two guards.

"I guess I got to get rid of them huh?" she chuckled to herself as she held up her hand. Two red balls of light zoomed out but turned grey and stopped as soon as it was about an inch from its target, also freezing in time.

The girl began to feel cold and dizzy. She had never held time for this long before. She pulled her cloak tighter to her chest and walked in.

Sesshomaru was apparently given pyjamas and was also frozen in time, it seemed he was looking out the window.

The girl closed the door behind her before unfreezing time.

A second after, she heard the agonizing cries of the guards as the red balls of light also unfroze.

Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to the person in the black hood and black combat dress, complete with black boots and black stockings.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru inquired narrowing his eyes slightly.

The girl removed her hood and blazing red hair spilled out. The edges of her red hair had black highlights.

"My name is Sukiome Sesshomaru." She said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes further. "How do you know my name? And how did you get in here?"

"I came to tell you something." Said Sukiome ignoring Sesshomaru's questions. "Those dreams you've been having, I want to talk to you about them."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl. "What about them? DO they have something to do with you?" he asked.

"Yes, they do. Anyway. The reason you don't remember Chiharu is because—"

There was the sound of guards' footsteps.

"Damn it." Sukiome cursed. "They must've heard the others die…anyway. Can't talk now."

Sukiome. Put the hood back over her red hair before freezing time again. She then placed a ruby necklace on Sesshomaru's table. _He'll figure out how to use it._ She thought.

She opened the door and walked right by the five guards that were on their way to Sesshomaru's bedchamber. Finally dashing out of the palace and into the night.

愛

Although Sukiome had frozen time and ran out of the palace, to Sesshomaru it looked as if she disappeared.

Sesshomaru thought about the girl.

He knew her…but from where?

The guards broke into the room.

"Yokai! You killed the guards?" said one guard.

"No I did not. Besides, you blocked my powers. I'd be helpless against them, on top of that, why would I kill them and not be escaping at the moment?" said Sesshomaru coolly.

The guards lowered their spears. "Did you see who killed them?" asked a different guard.

"Yes. But she vanished." Said Sesshomaru slipping back into bed.

"Now excuse me, I want to sleep."

愛

Sesshomaru had another dream.

Chiharu was screaming as darkness swirled around her.

Sesshomaru ran towards her in an attempt to save her but someone grabbed his arm.

It was Sukiome.

She was shouting something to him but Sesshomaru couldn't hear her.

He didn't care to.

All he wanted was to save Chiharu.

Pulling away from her grasp Sesshomaru dashed forward.

"SESSHOMARU!" Chiharu shrieked.

"I'm coming!" Sesshomaru shouted running faster and harder.

Then, he felt something stab him in the back, shattering his armour.

Sesshomaru gasped in pain and Chiharu shrieked upon seeing her true love collapse.

Sesshomaru didn't see who stabbed him, he only felt his heartbeat slow, and his eyes close, but just as he felt death take him over, he saw a flash of light.

愛

Sesshomaru shot awake as the rays of dawn began to shine through the window.

He looked around the room and found two male servants waiting for him, holding a navy blue kimono in front of him.

Sesshomaru slipped out of bed and the servant handed him the kimono with a bow. Before he left the room.

The other servant helped him out of his pyjamas and helped him in the silk navy blue kimono.

 _I wasn't expecting this treatment…_ Sesshomaru thought. Just what was the Mystion Lord playing at?

Sesshomaru put on his ankle boots on his own before he was escorted to a large ball room.

"Ahh hah! Prince Sesshomaru!" said Mamuro with a grin. " **Lord** Sesshomaru." Said Sesshomaru with a frown.

Mamuro gave the same amused smirk he made last time Sesshomaru said that, but like last time, it disappeared almost instantly.

Sesshomaru realised that there were people milling about, all of them Mystions no doubt.

Mamuro gestured for Sesshomaru sit at the long dining table.

Sesshomaru randomly chose a seat and sat down.

"Uh…hi." Said a shy voice. Sesshomaru turned and realised that Chiharu was sitting beside him, she was now wearing a blue dress and her hair was put into a silky bun with her straight bangs in front. Beside her was a blonde boy (man?) with green eyes and pointed ears.

The boy nodded and smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru responded with a cold glare.

The boy flinched and looked away.

Lord Mamuro sat on his throne and clapped his hands together. Getting the attention of the men and women in fancy clothing.

"My people! Today we celebrate the engagement of my daughter, and your princess Chiharu!"

Chiharu blushed as the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Chiharu, step forth." Said The King.

Chiharu walked swiftly next to throne where her father sat.

"Today, she will be officially engaged to Sora Arashi! Sora, please step forth."

The blond boy got up from his seat and stood next to the Chiharu with a huge grin.

 _Chiharu will marry him?_ Sesshomaru thought. He felt a pang of jealousy rise up in him but he didn't know why.

A closer look at Chiharu's smile indicated that she wasn't happy.

Not at all.

Sesshomaru felt happy for some reason. _She doesn't love him._

Sora knelt next to Chiharu. "Will you marry me?" he asked in a sincere voice.

Chiharu held out her hand. "I will." She said.

The crowd cheered as Sora kissed Chiharu on the lips.

Sesshomaru glared at Sora but it was either the new prince didn't notice the glare or he didn't care.

After that, everyone in the room danced—everyone, save Sesshomaru.

He stood by the doors, watching that little douche bag dance with **Sesshomaru's** princess.

Sesshomaru blinked. _What's wrong with me?_

He felt someone tap his shoulder and realized it was Mizusu.

"Have no one to dance with?" she asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

Mizusu smiled and took Sesshomaru's hand.

"I guess that's a no?" without Sesshomaru's objection, the two spun across the dance floor in a graceful rhythm.

Chiharu watched the two and felt a huge dose of envy.

 _Why does Mizusu get to have him? I'M the princess!_ Chiharu thought in anger.

"Chiharu?" said Sora.

Chiharu looked back at her fiancé.

"Oh—uh, sorry." She said getting back into the dancing mood.

What was wrong with her? Why was Chiharu jealous? She only met the yokai yesterday morning!

 _I know him so much…_ said a thought in her mind.

"No I don't!" Chiharu said accidently out loud.

"You don't what?" said Sora stopping and looking at Chiharu worriedly. "Hey, you ok?"

Chiharu shook her head. "I—I'm sorry I just—need some water." She let go of Sora's hands and accidently bumped into Sesshomaru who was also getting some water.

"Chiharu…"

"Sesshomaru!"

The two stared at each other for about a second before she felt his hand clasp hers.

"Will you dance with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Chiharu subconsciously nodded as she was pulled into a bit of a gavotte type dance.

Chiharu and Sesshomaru danced together, mostly lost in each other's eyes.

 _This feels…so right…_ They both thought at the same time.

More challenges laid ahead for the two, but for now, the moment was perfect.

愛

Sukiome looked into the horizon, she'd talk to Sesshomaru tonight, if she explained everything things might be easier.

"I'll win this time." She whispered.

 **A/N: And another chapter comes to a close, now we know the chick's name is Sukiome…but what was she trying to tell Sesshomaru? Please Review! Tell me what YOU think is going on! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Tell You Later

**Chapter V: I'll Tell You Later**

Sukiome had already wasted one day, she couldn't waist another. She had to act.

Now.

Waiting until evening, at the end of the princess's engagement party, Sukiome froze time and dashed into the palace. Once again, running to Sesshomaru's room.

But with a more…drastic motive.

When she was in front of Sesshomaru's bedchamber door. She unsheathed her katana blade and slashed the two guards standing guard in the stomach. This way, when she unfroze time they'd already be dead and they wouldn't cry out in pain and alert nearby guards.

She opened the door and saw that Sesshomaru had changed back into his normal white kimono and was looking out his window into the sunset and he had his eyes closed.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she unfroze time.

There was the sound of the two guards' corpses collapsing to the floor but other than that it was silent.

As she neared the window, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned.

"Sukiome?" he said.

A second later, Sukiome had shoved him in the back and pinned his chest to the wall.

It took a second for Sesshomaru to realise what was happening before he began to struggle.

After she got Sesshomaru's hands crossed on his back she froze time again and tied his wrists together.

Then, she tied his feet together. Finally proceeding to taking the duct tape from inside her cloak, taking a piece and taping it to Sesshomaru's mouth.

Sukiome inspected her work. With Sesshomaru's powers blocked by The Mystion Lord there was no way he could escape her bonds.

She unfroze time again. And Sesshomaru stopped, realising in horror that he was somehow tied up before thrashing more violently. Damn that Mamuro for blocking his powers and taking Bakusaiga from him! If he had it he could've lopped this woman's head off!

Sukiome grabbed Sesshomaru and easily tossed him over her shoulder.

"Stop struggling." Sukiome grumbled. "You're making this harder for yourself."

She opened the large window next to Sesshomaru's bed and leaped through. Jumping from tree to tree with a squirming Sesshomaru on her shoulder.

愛

Sora yawned and walked into the court yard. He was finally married to the woman he loved, Chiharu.

If only she loved him back! How happy he'd be then!

Then he heard a window opening.

Sora looked up and watched in horror as a cloaked figure took a squirming Sesshomaru on his shoulder.

"Prince Sesshomaru…" he whispered as the cloaked figure leaped from tree to tree.

He had to tell the Mystion Lord! Prince Sesshomaru was being kidnapped!

愛

Sesshomaru stopped squirming after a while, half because the more he struggled the tighter the bonds seemed to get, and half because his efforts were completely futile.

Why was this girl kidnapping him? What did he ever do to her? Was she going to hold him for ransom? Sesshomaru was completely convinced that his mother would give any amount of money if it meant freeing her beloved son. But was there more to this?

Finally, Sukiome found an abandoned looking house and landed, kicking the front door open.

"This should be fine for now." Said Sukiome.

She placed Sesshomaru on the floor before locking the door and taking the duct tape off his mouth.

Sesshomaru panted before giving Sukiome a glare of pure ice.

"What do you want with me?" he asked struggling against the rope on his wrists. "If its money you want—"

"Money? Please, I wouldn't do something like this for money. I don't want anything from you." Said Sukiome removing her cloak and placing it on the table.

"Then why am I here?" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"I'll tell you later. Not now though." Said Sukiome walking over to a stove. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

Sesshomaru gave no answer.

Sukiome shrugged and began stirring noodles.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked finally.

"What's what?"

"That." Said Sesshomaru nodding towards the stove.

"Oh. It's a stove. The Mystic Realm has higher technology then Earth. That's one of its benefits." Said Sukiome taking ingredients from a fridge and proceeding to chop some vegetables.

"And that?" said Sesshomaru gesturing to the fridge. "It's a fridge, you use it to store food and keep it fresh."

Sesshomaru didn't understand why he was asking so many questions. It usually wasn't like him. But he couldn't help it, light bulbs and showers were fascinating!

Eventually, Sukiome untied Sesshomaru's bonds once he seemed more comfortable.

"What exactly is the Mystic Realm?" Sesshomaru asked as they both sat down to eat.

"There's a story behind it, long ago, humans, yokai, and mystions lived together on Earth…that was until one mystion caused some trouble.

"The yokai and humans believed that mystions were too powerful to stay on Earth. So they were banished here. Very few humans, yokai, or mystions are able to open portals. I being one of those very few."

Sesshomaru looked at Sukiome. "You can open portals?" he asked.

Sukiome nodded and went back to eating her ramen.

Sesshomaru hadn't touched his food, he was trying to make Sukiome think that he trusted her so he could dash out the door when she least expected it.

Sukiome smirked.

"If you're planning on escaping forget about it. I'll just freeze time and bring you back."

Sesshomaru looked up at her in shock, half because she read his thoughts so easily even after putting on his stoic mask, and half because of her comment.

"You can manipulate time?" he inquired.

"Totally. So don't escape. You'll stay here until I want you to leave."

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I'll tell you later." She said.

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated.

"Tell me **now**." He said. "This Sesshomaru demands it."

Sukiome quirked an eyebrow. "What gives you the right to command me?"

"I am the Lord of The West." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean the prince?"

"UH! What is wrong with you people? I am not a prince! My father is—"

"Alive." Sukiome finished.

"He's de—"

"Alive."

"HE IS DEAD—"

"You mean alive?"

Sesshomaru glared at Sukiome who obviously thought that this little game was amusing.

"He is dead." Said Sesshomaru.

Sukiome sighed. "You're sure stubborn. He isn't dead stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saved him…but the Mystion Lord sort of took him captive…but he's still alive." Said Sukiome inspecting her nails.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru said standing up swiftly.

Sukiome smiled. "You got it. Inutashio's alive."

 **A/N: Oh God! Sesshomaru's father is alive?! How is that possible? And why did Sukiome kidnap Sesshomaru? Review and tell me what you think is going on!**


	6. Chapter 6: How Do You Know?

**Chapter VI: How Do You Know?**

Sora rushed to the king. He had to tell him what happened to the prince!

"Mamuro!" Sora cried as he ran through the study door.

Mamuro stopped looking at his scrolls and moaned in annoyance. "Honestly Sora, I'm busy, one, and two, its **Lord** Mamuro to you. You're not married to my daughter yet."

"Prince Sesshomaru has been kidnapped!" Sora hollered.

"Cool—wait…WHAT?!" Mamuro stood swiftly up.

"By who?"

"It was a cloaked figure sir." Sora said.

"But, but, but, **how**? I—I had guards! A—and everything! Since the death of the other two guards I updated my defences! I even put up cameras! **HOW!?** "

The Mystion Lord seemed to be in utter distress and began to pace.

"No, no, no…this cannot be… ** _HOW!?"_**

Sora cleared his throat. "Uh…Lord Mamuro?"

"Right!" said Lord Mamuro. "Send out a search party! You find the prince! And bring that kidnapper to me in chains!"

愛

"Father? H—he's alive?" Sesshomaru said in shock.

"Yup." Said Sukiome casually as she took up the bowls and put them in the sink. "Anyway, I'm goanna tie you up again…you know, just in case you try to do anything funny while I'm asleep make sense?"

"No." said Sesshomaru.

"No?"

"No."

"Too bad."

Sukiome held out her hand and Sesshomaru knew instantly what she was about to do. Sesshomaru tried to lunge her.

"No! Do—"Before Sesshomaru could finish, the world turned grey and Sesshomaru was frozen.

Sukiome smirked and began to whistle casually as she tied Sesshomaru's outstretched hands together with rope. And then proceeded to tying his feet together like before (Also realising how convenient it was that he was frozen in midair).

Then, Sukiome unfroze time.

Sesshomaru landed hard on the floor with his hands in front of him.

"You could've at least tied my hands in a more comfortable manner." Sesshomaru grumbled.

Sukiome thought for a moment. "Yup, sure."

She undid the rope on Sesshomaru's wrists and then stood up.

"Okay, put your arms behind your back." Sukiome said.

Sesshomaru just glared at her stubbornly.

"Fine." Sukiome said.

In a swift fluid movement she had forced Sesshomaru's hands behind his back before freezing time again and tying them.

"There." She said unfreezing time.

Sesshomaru glared hard at Sukiome.

"Better?" she said innocently while tilting her head to the side.

Sesshomaru merely harrumphed before looking away.

Sukiome smirked.

"I take that as a yes."

愛

Chiharu was confused at her father's behaviour towards Sesshomaru's kidnapping. Yes, Chiharu was very worried but why did Mamuro care so much?

"You don't know who kidnapped Sesshomaru?" Chiharu asked Sora.

"No, but I think it was a girl." Replied Sora as the two walked briskly through the hallway. Lord Mamuro was going to be having a news interview. THAT'S how serious he was about finding Sesshomaru.

"How do you know?" Chiharu asked.

"She was wearing a combat dress." Sora explained.

"I see…why do you think she took Sesshomaru?" Chiharu asked.

Sora shrugged. "Who knows? Ransom maybe?"

"From who? His Mother's back on Earth right? And his Father's dead." Said Chiharu.

"Well your father wants Sesshomaru like, A LOT. Maybe the girl's trying to get your father's money?" suggested Sora.

"Sesshomaru…" said Chiharu softly.

"But don't worry. I know someone who'll be able to help." Said Sora with a grin.

"How do you know he'll help?" Chiharu asked.

"He will." Said Sora simply.

"Who is he?"

愛

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha moaned and looked down from the tree he was sitting on.

"Wha—?"

"SIT!"

"ARGH!" Inuyasha cried as he was slammed to the ground. "What was that f—"

"Sit!" Kagome said again.

He was slammed to the earth once again.

"Would you stop that?" said Inuyasha spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"You're such a selfish jerk!" said Kagome huffing and turning away.

"How am I selfish?" said Inuyasha stretching.

"Why did you eat all the treats I made for everyone?"

"Because they were good?" Inuyasha mumbled.

It was only a month since the well closed up and Kagome and Inuyasha had married. In fact, Kagome was pregnant. But some things never changed.

Inuyasha was one of them.

Walking away, Kagome noticed Rin sitting and staring at the sky. Obviously waiting for Sesshomaru.

"He usually comes every day…" Rin said when Kagome stood next to her.

"I know he hasn't come for two days Rin…but, maybe he's just busy."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yup, either that or he died."

Rin gasped in horror.

"Sit." Kagome grumbled.

"ARGH!" Inuyasha screamed as he was slammed to the ground again. "Why…" he whimpered.

"I'm sure he's fine Rin." Said Kagome with a smile.

Rin smiled back. "Okay, I'll go play with the twins." Said Rin running off.

Kagome smiled. She was worried about Sesshomaru too.

"He's the very opposite of fine Kagome." Said a voice.

Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who's there?" he said.

"Hello Inuyasha." Said a blond boy stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" said Inuyasha drawing Tessaiga.

"My name is Sora. Do you want to save your brother Inuyasha?" Sora said ignoring Inuyasha's question last question.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha lowering his sword.

"Is Sesshomaru in trouble?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Said Sora. His green eyes shifting between the two.

"Where is he? What happened to him?" said Inuyasha growing in worry.

"In the Mystic Realm. He's been captured by a girl and we cannot locate him. But you Inuyasha, with you sense of smell should be able to find him no problem whatsoever…that is, if you want to save him." Said Sora.

"Of course I'll go!" said Inuyasha. "You stay here though Kagome, you're pregnant."

Kagome nodded. "Please be careful Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lightly kissed his wife on the forehead. "I will, I'll be back before you know it. Just promise me you'll take care of our child okay?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Well then, let's go." Said Sora. "I'll open a portal. We'll have your brother back soon enough Inuyasha."

愛

Sukiome slept on her bed. On the bed beside her was Sesshomaru, who every once in a while moaned and shifted position.

It made sense though, could anyone sleep well while their wrists and ankles were tied?

Probably not.

Sukiome, figuring she couldn't sleep, leapt out of bed and changed out of her pyjamas, switching into her combat dress stockings and boots, complete with her dark cloak.

"No funny business." She said turning towards Sesshomaru.

Then she closed the door behind her and locked it.

 **A/N: I was planning on uploading this yesterday but didn't get around to it…anyway, I'm guessing you guys are no closer to solving the mystery right? Good, that way when I tell you guys you'll gasp like CRAZY**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Watch Me

**A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long! Without further ado, chapter seven!**

 **Chapter VII: Just Watch Me**

Sukiome leapt from tree to tree until she had reached the first city in The Mystic Realm: City of Love.

Named for its many successful couples and tons of love and beauty potions. Along with tons of jewelry for your loved ones.

Sukiome was going to stack up on more food along with a few manga, she wanted Sesshomaru to feel less like a prisoner and more like a guest, and it wouldn't be nice to let her guest bore to death.

She leapt in front of a manga store before freezing time and walking in.

She slung her book bag from her shoulder and started tossing in shonen manga. Along with a few shojou manga for herself.

After she was done with that, she walked into the grocery store, buying mostly junk food like chips and candy. But she also took a few instant noodles.

She began to feel dizzy. She was stopping the time flow for too long.

 _Just a bit longer…_ she told herself.

On her way out, Sukiome spotted a newspaper that was titled: **The Mystion Lord Goes Ballistic!**

Sukiome took the newspaper and read the main story.

 ** _Mystion Lord Mamuro goes crazy when Earthling Prince Sesshomaru gets kidnapped by a strange female. Our new prince Sora, opened a portal to Earth and asked for the aid of Prince Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha…_**

 **** _Inuyasha!_

"Oh no…" Sukiome whispered. If Inuyasha was here, keeping Sesshomaru would be so much harder…Inuyasha would be able to follow Sesshomaru's scent!

 _Damn you Sora._ Sukiome cursed in her head.

She nearly toppled over, realising that she was still freezing time.

She quickly leapt on to a near by building and resumed time. Panting softly.

 _Now I got to watch out for that hanyo._ Sukiome thought grimly

 **愛**

Sesshomaru woke up from the sound of Sukiome entering the room and cursing under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Sukiome through down her bag full of "purchased" items and sat on a nearby sofa that was on the bedroom.

"Sora." She said clenching her fists. "He brought your brother here to help look for you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?"

For once, the sound of his little brother's name sent rainbows floating through his heart. If anyone could find him it was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would be free in no time!

Even Sesshomaru's stoic mask couldn't cover up his gleeful tiny smile.

Sukiome shifted her brown eyes to Sesshomaru's and she clenched her teeth.

"If you think I'm going to let that half-breed save you you're wrong. If Inuyasha interferes I'll have to eliminate him."

Sesshomaru's smile disappeared and he gave Sukiome a glare of pure hatred. "You will do no such thing." He said.

Sukiome smirked as she took the manga out of her bag.

"Just watch me."

 **愛**

Inuyasha could barely sleep in the nice bed that The Mystion Lord had given him. He was too worried about Sesshomaru.

Was he hurt? Was he being tortured? Or was he just fine?

 _I'll find you Sesshomaru._ Inuyasha thought looking at the full moon from his window. _Just watch me._

Inuyasha rolled over on his back and looked at the ceiling. He would imagine the scenario like this: He'd find Sesshomaru and hug him. Then Sesshomaru will start acting like mister High and Mighty and demand to be released, but then he'd just squeeze him tighter.

After that Sesshomaru would give in and hug Inuyasha back. Then they'd live on like true brothers.

A dream Inuyasha had had since he was a pup. And Inuyasha knew, that deep down, that was what Sesshomaru wished for too.

 **愛**

Chiharu had snuck out of the palace through the window and trotted towards the open field.

She felt something tugging her towards something, was it Sesshomaru? Probably, because her mind kept chanting _Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru…_ The sensation got more powerful the farther she treaded into the night.

Then, a cloaked randomly appeared out of nowhere.

Chiharu shrieked in surprise. "Wha—huh?"

"Turn back." Said the cloaked figure, Chiharu realised it was female.

"Did you take Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I did. Now turn back before you regret it." Said the cloaked female putting a hand on her blade hilt.

"Where is he?" Chiharu asked in a more demanding voice.

"None of your business. Now turn back before I hurt you."

Chiharu wasn't going anywhere until she knew where Sesshomaru was.

"No." Said Chiharu stubbornly.

The girl sighed. "Very well…" The girl disappeared. A second later, two red balls of light shot out of nowhere.

Chiharu shrieked and closed her eyes. But no pain came.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Sora had his sword drawn and was slashing at the red orbs, causing them to explode.

"Get back to the palace Chiharu." Sora said.

Chiharu retreated, even though the strange pull was trying to steer her around.

Sukiome glared at the escaping princess. She had been guarding the boarder between hear and the large field that the abandoned house stood.

Sora looked at Sukiome. "Who are you?"

He asked. Sukiome felt a tiny tingling sensation, Sora was trying to use his magic on her.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Strange…" he whispered. Then he snapped back to reality. "Return the prince at once. If you do not give him up we will capture you and torture until you break."

Sukiome laughed bitterly. "As **if** I'm giving him to you vermin. I know why you and the king want him so badly."

Sora smirked and lowered his sword. "Interesting, I don't know how you know that though."

Sukiome smirked. "Really? The all-knowing Sora?"

Sora's smirk widened. "You even know my technique: being able to read people's life stories. But for some reason my magic doesn't work on you…"

"You **really** don't know how I can possibly know you so well?" Sukiome asked.

Sora shrugged. "I have a theory."

Sukiome smiled sweetly "Beautiful, now get lost."

Sora laughed. "I'm not letting you off the chain girl." He said.

"Too bad." Said Sukiome freezing time and shooting five orbs right next to Sora's head. It wouldn't be enough to kill him but it would be enough to cripple him.

"Bon voyage." Said Sukiome jumping away through the night and unfreezing time. Then she grinned when she heard Sora's agonizing screams.

 **A/N: Wow, more mysteries! Tell me if you solved it yet! Why do you think Sora and Mamuro want Sesshomaru? And why do they hold Inutashio captive? Most importantly, what's with this Sukiome chick?**


	8. Chapter 8: Letting Your Guard Down

**Chapter VIII: Letting your Guard Down**

Sukiome was gone a lot of the time, now that Inuyasha was trying to find his brother she needed to guard the border.

But Sukiome's absence was an advantage to Sesshomaru.

Sukiome had tied Sesshomaru's wrists in front of him instead of behind so he could read manga or grab snacks. But she had tied Sesshomaru's stomach to the bed frame with a long length of rope so he could move around but couldn't escape.

Sesshomaru decided it'd be the best time to escape. The fact that his younger brother was in the Mystic Realm gave him new purpose. And also, he felt a tug that led him to the castle. He was pretty sure it was Chiharu.

 _Chiharu, Chiharu, Chiharu!_ His mind kept repeating. Not only did he want to get back to Inuyasha, he wanted to get back to the Mystion Princess as well.

Sesshomaru sat on the floor, held his hands out in front of him wedged his toe inside the bindings, trying to give his wrists enough wiggle room to slip out. Unfortunately though, Sukiome's bindings were far too tight and Sesshomaru's wrists weren't close at all to slipping through.

Sure he could wiggle them around, but that was about it.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and pulled his foot out of the bindings. He'd need a new plan.

 _Think, think!_

Then an idea popped into his head, he was sure he'd find something useful in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, scanning the counter tops until he found what he wanted; a knife.

Just when he reached the counter though, the rope that was binding him pulled him taut.

Sesshomaru strained and grunted as he tried to reach for the knife. He couldn't break the rope with his powers sealed, so his fingers could only brush against the handle.

 _Come on, come on!_ He thought vigorously as continued to strain.

Finally, his fingers closed around the handle and Sesshomaru sat down and gasped for breath.

Then, he made the knife stand up by compressing it with his two feet. Finally, he pressed the rope against the knife and began to saw.

 **愛**

Inuyasha walked alongside The Mystion Lord and some of his soldiers. Sora was completely crippled and trapped in a coma back at the palace. Catching Sesshomaru's scent wasn't hard. It was actually pretty strong.

Luckily, the kidnapper didn't seem to have taken Sesshomaru too far, and judging what Chiharu had told them, the kidnapper would try to stop them from going very far.

Sukiome sat on the branch and was reading her manga when she heard the footsteps of soldiers approaching.

 _Well, better get this over with…_ She though with a sigh.

She put her cloak over head and froze time.

She unsheathed her sword and began slashing the guards' stomachs.

Then, she sent a few balls of light towards The Mystion Lord's head.

She didn't do anything to Inuyasha though.

She unfroze time and Inuyasha watched in horror as the guards and the Mamuro collapsed one by one.

"Go back." Sukiome said.

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Where's my brother what did you do to him?"

"Forget about Sesshomaru. He is no concern of yours." Said Sukiome coolly. "Now turn back before I have to hurt you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Hurt **me?** I don't think so."

Sukiome shot a red ball of light at him which Inuyasha sliced in half, causing it to explode.

Sukiome froze time and shot two dozen red balls of light before unfreezing time and hearing Inuyasha scream in pain.

As she watched the hanyo collapse she felt a bit guilty. She didn't care about Mamuro though, he wanted Sesshomaru for selfish reasons. But Inuyasha on the other hand, only wanted to rescue his brother.

 _It couldn't be helped._ She reminded herself. She leapt away as some soldiers rushed in to help Mamuro and Inuyasha.

 **愛**

Sesshomaru had been sawing the rope that bound his wrists for about 5 minutes now, and he was growing impatient.

"Snap!" he growled. "Snap you lousy rope!" as if in response, there was a tearing noise, and the rope snapped.

Sighing in relief, Sesshomaru took the knife and began slicing the rope that tied him to the bed frame. Once that was taken care of, Sesshomaru opened the front door, checked to see if Sukiome was coming, and then dashed out, following the pull coming from Chiharu.

For once, he was actually excited to see his brother Inuyasha.

 **愛**

Sukiome finally made it to the house. She wondered how Sesshomaru was doing.

Once she landed and opened the door her eyes widened.

"What?—HOW?!" she hollered as she saw the knife and the rope lying on the floor.

Her complete shock turned to fiery rage.

"You stupid idiot!" she hissed as she glanced outside.

How long was he gone for? Roughly ten minutes maybe?

"Oh Sesshomaru…" said Sukiome chuckling bitterly. "You're **so** going to get it."

 **A/N: Uh oh! Sesshomaru escaped and now Sukiome's pissed? What's she going to do to him? Find out soon! Until then, review, fave, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sukiome's Purpose

**Chapter VIX: Sukiome's Purpose**

Sesshomaru ran strong and hard, he wanted to get as far away from Sukiome AP (as possible).

 _Inuyasha, I'm coming._ He thought.

The castle loomed in the distance, and Sesshomaru felt a surge of hope.

His brother wasn't far away—

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through his shin and he collapsed.

He touched his shin, then winced when he saw that it was bleeding.

"You're a little snake aren't you?" said a voice.

 _Oh no…_

Sukiome stepped out of the shadows. The reason Sesshomaru's shin was bleeding was because she shot a red ball of light at him.

"I thought I could trust your more Sesshomaru…" she said standing by Sesshomaru and looking down at as if he were a tiny mouse.

In a way he was.

"Why'd you run away?" Sukiome asked.

"Why do you want me captive!?" Sesshomaru demanded giving her a vicious glare.

Sukiome looked away and stared at the clouds.

"Tell me!" Sesshomaru growled now struggling to stand up.

"Come back first." Said Sukiome.

" **NO!** " said Sesshomaru fiercely.

Sukiome clenched her fists.

"Do you want me to come back with you? You have to give me a good reason to!" Sesshomaru snapped.

He was tired of not getting answers. He wanted to know.

 **Now.**

Sukiome glared at Sesshomaru with blazing brown eyes. " **I'm trying to protect you!** " she shrieked.

"From what?" Sesshomaru said in a softer tone.

Sukiome closed her eyes. "From Sora. A—and Mamuro." She whispered.

Sesshomaru limped over to Sukiome and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" he asked.

Sukiome bit her bottom lip and sniffed.

"C—can we talk about this at the house? I don't want anyone spying on us."

 **愛**

Sora opened his green eyes and looked around the room.

"You're awake Sora." Said Chiharu smiling at him.

"Chiharu…" Sora said softly with a smile as Chiharu put a damp cloth on his forehead.

"We all thought that you were gone. I'm glad you're alright." Said Chiharu kindly.

"Oh yeah…It looks like that girl is stronger than I thought." Sora chuckled.

Just then, Chiharu leaned forward and kissed him before pulling away.

"Thank you…for saving me two nights ago." She said with a tiny blush spreading across her face.

Sora grinned goofily. "S—sure anytime! Uh—m—maybe when I'm out of bed w—we could go—uh… flower shopping! Y—yeah! I uh…heard they have new flowers…"

Chiharu giggled as Sora babbled on.

"Mizusu says you'll be ready in about an hour. I'll see at dinner 'kay?" Chiharu walked out of the room.

 _Yes! Yes, yes, YES!_ Sora screamed in his mind.

Chiharu was starting to love him!

 _JACKPOD!_

 **愛**

Sukiome prepared food and she and Sesshomaru sat down to eat.

"Alright." Said Sesshomaru taking a bite out of the sandwich. "What is the story?"

Sukiome took a deep breath then began. "Sesshomaru…you don't remember me…right?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Well…you see…we were childhood friends. We used to play all the time! Don't you remember when we camped outside in your father's courtyard but then you peed your pants?"

Sesshomaru blushed and looked away. "Y—yes…but it was just me, I don't remember you there…"

Sukiome sighed.

"Of course you don't but...where do I begin?"

Sukiome cleared her throat then started again.

"Like I said, we were friends, my parents, who were friends of Inutashio died so he took me under his wing. We grew up together…we were so close Sesshomaru and then… **she** came along, Chiharu." Sukiome clenched her fists.

"You saved her one day from an ogre, after that she always came to Earth to talk to you. After a while…you developed romantic feelings for her, as she did for you. I—I didn't mind, until she took you to the Mystic Realm and she introduced you to her father. That's when things went downfall.

"Mamuro took interest in your extreme amount of power. So, he plotted on finding a way to steal it. And then that's were Sora came along, and told Mamuro about the secret of the summer solstice. Only some could use its power, Mamuro being one of them."

"What was that power?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You could harness the power to steal people's powers. The only catch was, that the person who you steal from ends up dying.

"Mamuro didn't mind that. But secretly, he had another victim, his own daughter, Chiharu.

"I figured out the plan a day before the summer solstice and wanted to warn you but…you didn't care about yourself…you only cared about Chiharu. So you went to The Mystic Realm anyway…and…and then…"

Sukiome looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "You lost your powers…and then died."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make any sense. What are you saying Sukiome?"

"I'm from the future." She said.

Sesshomaru gasped. "What?"

"I—it's true Sesshomaru. The night you died was the same night I learned my technique, time manipulation. I used that power to reset to the time we were kids.

"But it did no good…you still died. So I went back in time again. And you died again…and again…and again. No matter how much different tactics I used to try and change your fate…you still died.

"It took me 29 failed attempts to save you to realize what I needed to do; keep you away from Chiharu.

"So, instead of wasting time back in our childhood, I went back to the day you were supposed to meet Chiharu. That's why you don't remember me or Chiharu. Those dreams you've been having were dreams from the different timelines.

"So now you understand? Why I kidnapped you?" Sukiome wiped a tear and then began to cry.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock.

"Why? Why would you go through all of this trouble? For me?"

Sukiome smiled and nodded as tears fell down her cheek.

"I'd do anything for you Sesshomaru…because I love you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

 _Going through different timelines? For me? I don't understand…_

Sukiome got up from her chair and moved close to Sesshomaru, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened further.

Then Sukiome pulled away. Her face a total display of pain and love.

"Let me protect you." She whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Sukiome…"

 **A/N: *Whistles* DAMN! So THAT'S her deal! One of my reviewers got the answer a while back :3 I wonder…will Sukiome save Sesshomaru this time?**


	10. Chapter 10: One and Only

**Chapter X: One and Only**

Chiharu smiled as she walked across the isle in her new light green wedding dress.

Sora waited on the other end, his smile as big as the sun.

The Mystion Lord and Inuyasha were out trying to find ways to defeat Sukiome—or the "Mystical Murderer" as the citizens of the Mystic Realm now called her.

After Chiharu walked towards Sora, the Mizusu began.

"Sora, do you except Chiharu as your wife?"

"I do." Sora said confidently.

"And you, Chiharu, do you take Sora as your husband."

"Of course I do!" said Chiharu beaming.

Sora was more than happy, he was ecstatic.

He was even happier when a ring was put on each of their fingers.

When the ceremony was over, they found Mamuro in his study pacing like crazy.

"No, no, no…" he kept mumbling.

Inuyasha was in the same room, poring over books of combat.

"Any luck?" Sora asked.

"No." Inuyasha grumbled flipping a page.

"We have to get to him before the summer solstice!" Mamuro cried. "If we don't I won't have another chance! This is the last time…"

"About the Mystical Murderer." Said Sora. "For some reason she new our plans."

Mamuro's eyes widened.

"How!?" he exclaimed.

Sora shrugged. "I have a theory; she may be a time traveller."

"Really? A time traveller?" said Chiharu.

"If that's what she is she's able to manipulate time…" Mamuro said thoughtfully.

"…so that's how she was able to get past the security system…" said Sora.

"…and how she could shoot powers at us so easily!" said Mamuro.

"Aha!" Mamuro said in triumph. "Beautiful! All we need are time mages and we'll finish her in no time!"

 **愛**

Sesshomaru hadn't been tied up that night, he had sworn Sukiome he wouldn't try to escape. If he did, he'd be punished.

Sesshomaru slept much better and was now sitting on his bed completely dumbstruck.

Sukiome was a time traveller who leapt through different timelines solely to protect Sesshomaru from a terrible fate.

Sukiome had claimed it was because she loved him…

But Sesshomaru was still trying to process that.

Never in his life was he loved romantically.

In the other timelines, yes, with Chiharu.

But in this timeline the only love he got was family love, from Rin, Inuyasha, his Father and his Mother.

But Sukiome was different.

To think that someone would actually leap through timelines, for **him** was almost un imaginable.

Sesshomaru looked at Sukiome, her red hair in ponytail, she seemed to be reading a chapter book.

"Sukiome." Sesshomaru said finally.

"Hmm?" Sukiome said lifting her eyes from the book.

"Father, is he really alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He is."

"Did you save him from the fire like you said?"

"In this timeline yes."

"Why does Mamuro have him as a prisoner?"

"For the same reason he wants you, to steal his powers. It was only recently he's been a prisoner. He was trapped in the Mystic Realm but only since a little while did he get captured." Said Sukiome putting a bookmark in her book.

"Why didn't you try and save him?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Sukiome sighed. "It isn't too late; he could still be saved. I want to make sure you're safe first."

Sesshomaru nodded and laid back down on his bed.

Then, there was a large bang.

Sukiome quickly ran out of the room and gasped when she saw soldiers walking inside.

"Damn!" she cursed as she froze time.

But for some reason, the soldiers were still moving.

"What?!" Sukiome cried as she narrowly dodged a sideways slash.

She unfroze time and shot a bunch of red orbs at the men, most orbs exploded on impact with the swords, others grazed their shoulders and face.

All of the soldiers charged at once.

Sukiome unsheathed her sword and began slashing like crazy but she was at a disadvantage without her time manipulation powers.

Just then, Sesshomaru took a chair and through it at a soldier who was about to slash Sukiome's stomach.

"Sesshomaru!" Sukiome cried throwing an emerald necklace at him. "Put this on!"

Sesshomaru complied and he felt a wave of power envelop him. His powers were becoming unblocked.

 _Now this is more like it._

Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

He unleashed his yokai whip and slashed many of the guards in the faces.

Others dodged the deadly whip and one managed to catch Sukiome's wrists.

"You stop that yokai, or the girl's dead." Said one guard putting a sword on Sukiome's throat.

Sesshomaru hesitated.

"Surrender now, you have ten seconds."

Sukiome's face was firm. She wasn't sacred at all, though she gave Sesshomaru one clear look:

 _Run._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She wanted him to run? She was willing to sacrifice herself to insure his safety?

He gained a flashback of the night before, Sukiome sobbing at her failures of not being able to save him.

Sukiome had sacrificed years of her life.

For Sesshomaru.

And now he was just going to run away?

He remembered the kiss she gave him, warm and loving and sincere.

Sesshomaru looked deep into Sukiome's soft brown eyes. His expression said one thing:

 _No._

"I surrender." Sesshomaru said as his whip dissipated.

"Sesshomaru no! RUN!" Sukiome cried.

"I'm not leaving you." Sesshomaru said firmly.

Sukiome looked away and began to sob softly, until one guard punched her in the head and rendered her unconscious.

Sesshomaru was about to attack the guards for hurting Sukiome before he felt too weak to stand and was rendered unconscious as well.

 **愛**

Sukiome's eyes adjusted to the dimness as she regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself.

Then all the events came rushing back and she gasped.

"Sesshomaru?!" she called.

"I'm here." Came the cool reply.

Sukiome sighed in relief as she saw the yokai sitting in a corner.

"We're in a cell." He explained. "Are you all right? One of the guards punched you in the face."

Sukiome blushed. Sesshomaru was worried about her?

"Um…yeah I'm fine." Said Sukiome.

There was silence for a few minutes before Sukiome spoke.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you run?"

Sesshomaru gave Sukiome a hard look.

"I wasn't going to leave you Sukiome." He said.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru averted his eyes.

"You've sacrificed so much for me Sukiome." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Running away after you've done so much…it just felt so wrong."

Sukiome felt her cheeks turn even redder.

"I—I see. You know, out of all the Sesshomarus in all the different timelines…I think you might be my favorite." Sukiome whispered.

Sesshomaru said nothing, he just closed his eyes.

Sukiome smiled.

"You're my one and only Sessh."

 **愛**

Mamuro was so happy! The summer solstice was now a week away and he FINALLY had Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru's powers were as good as his!

"Seven days…seven days and Sesshomaru and his Father's powers are going to be mine!"

Mamuro laughed.

He could hardly believe it was true!

Inuyasha on the other hand, was the very opposite of happy.

Why was Sesshomaru in a cell? What was Mamuro going to do with his brother?

Whatever it was, Inuyasha was sure it wasn't good.

Was Sesshomaru better off with that girl? Did he help a psycho get a hold of his brother for selfish reasons?

Inuyasha decided that he needed to know. He came here to save his brother and if Mamuro was a threat he needed to know.

"Mamuro." Inuyasha said walking into Mamuro's study.

"Oh! Hello Inuyasha! We'll bring you back to Earth— "

"That's not why I'm here." Inuyasha said firmly.

Mamuro tilted his head to the side. "Oh?"

"What do you want with my brother?" Inuyasha growled.

Mamuro's smile faded. "Why does that concern you?" he asked.

"You asked me to save him and now he's in a cell. Why?"

Mamuro frowned.

"Tell me!" Inuyasha shouted.

Mamuro sighed and leaned back in his study chair. "I want his powers, when I take it, he will die. Make sense?"

Inuyasha wanted to die. He wanted die right then and there.

He helped his brother get killed?

 **A/N: I know this chapter was really short but I didn't update in forever so I thought I should through SOMETHING out there. Well, remember, fave, follow, and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: FIND THEM!

**A/N: Hello my fans! I'm back with another chapter! Anyway, one person mentioned that Sesshomaru was out of character. I apologize for that but I'm not very good when it comes to writing emotionless people, so sorry, he's goanna be a bit out of character.**

 **Chapter XI: FIND THEM!**

Inuyasha kept staring at the man in complete shock.

"What'd you mean he'll die?!" He hollered.

Mamuro laughed. "Like I said, he'll die. Along with my daughter, who I'll also steal from, she has power that girl."

Inuyasha froze for a second, but just like that he felt a huge wave of anger overtake him.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha cried unsheathing Tessaiga and running forward. Only to be slammed in the back by a projectile that Sora shot at his back.

"Now, now Inuyasha, that's not how you treat a Lord now is it?" he said with a smirk.

"Y—you were in on this too?!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sora's smirk broadened. "And what if I was?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"You…you…how could you? You tricked me…"

"I didn't trick you Inuyasha." Said Mamuro calmly.

"All we asked was for you to help us find your brother, and what did you do? You accepted."

Inuyasha wanted to holler something at The Mystion Lord…that was until the dude's words sunk in.

 _I killed him…_

Inuyasha thought in horror.

 _All they asked was for help and I—I accepted…I didn't even ask them why they wanted him…I just helped…I ended my own brother's life…_

Inuyasha shook with grief and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, Tessaiga slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor.

"I did it…" he mumbled to himself. "I—I killed Sesshomaru…"

"Yes." Mamuro said walking towards the grief stricken hanyo. "Yes you did."

Inuyasha felt like stabbing himself. All he wanted was to save his brother…and now…

 _It isn't my fault._ Said a voice in his head.

"You **did** deceive me." Inuyasha hissed.

Sora quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You knew I'd want to save Sesshomaru, you know that and you took advantage of that!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, but you fell for the deception my boy." Said Mamuro tilting Inuyasha's chin up and grabbing his throat. "And now you ended the life of your precious brother. In a week he and my daughter will me dead and there's nothing, **nothing** , you can do about it."

"I'll stop you…no matter what." Inuyasha said in a strained voice.

Mamuro chuckled and slapped Inuyasha in the face as guards swarmed forward to seize him.

"You won't get away with this!" Inuyasha hollered as the guards hauled him out of the study.

Both Sora and Mamuro laughed.

"I already have." Mamuro said.

As Inuyasha was hauled away, Chiharu was standing just outside the doorway to the study.

She had heard everything.

 **愛**

Sukiome awoke to the sound of creaking metal. She blinked twice to adjust to the light of a torch and turned to find Chiharu with a flaming torch in her hand.

Sesshomaru moaned and opened his eyes as well. "Chiharu?" he said in a coarse voice followed by a light cough.

"Yes, hurry!" she whispered.

Neither Sukiome or Sesshomaru needed to be asked twice, they walked swiftly out of the cell.

Sukiome could now see clearer, Chiharu was wearing a white night gown and the emerald necklace Sukiome gave Sesshomaru was gone.

"I took Inuyasha and Inutashio out already, they're outside." Chiharu whispered. "This way."

They followed Chiharu silently through the many cells until they found a door that led outside.

Sesshomaru took a long breath out of the cool night air. Further ahead, Inuyasha and a man stood.

Inuyasha seemed to be talking to him.

"We're here." Chiharu whispered to the two.

The Inuyasha and the man turned.

The man smiled. "Sesshomaru." He whispered.

Sesshomaru knew that voice…

"Father…?" Sesshomaru said in shock.

Inutashio beamed advanced towards his son and gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you Sesshomaru." Inutashio said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, not trusting his voice.

"There's no time to lose." Sukiome said urgently.

"Sukiome?" Inutashio said.

Sukiome smiled awkwardly. "Hi." She said simply.

"Your parents died am I right? I wanted to take care of you but nobody could find you."

Sukiome smiled. She knew the real reason behind that, in this timeline, she didn't go back to her childhood, instead she went back to the time when Sesshomaru and Chiharu met and stopped them from meeting.

"I know a lot of places we could hideout." Sukiome said changing the subject.

"Okay." Said Inuyasha. "Lead the way."

 **愛**

Mamuro had a nightmare that night, he was about to take Sesshomaru and Chiharu's powers when Sukiome and Inuyasha had killed him.

Mamuro woke up shivering.

"That won't happen." Mamuro whispered to himself. "They're all mine…"

 **愛**

The next morning Sukiome had found a bigger house than the one she had imprisoned Sesshomaru in before. She, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inutashio and Chiharu had slept and decided to make plans the following morning. Sukiome had told the group that she was a time traveller and what she knew of the wicked plan Mamuro and Sora had made.

"Six days…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself more than to the others.

"Right, what do we do about that?" Chiharu asked.

"There's only one thing that must be done, we have to end Mamuro." Said Sukiome.

"That won't be easy." Inutashio said gravely.

"I've tried to fight him many times in the past but he is a very powerful foe, I was never able to defeat him."

"But Sukiome can freeze time, which is a lethal weapon." Said Sesshomaru.

"But Father has time mages." Chiharu pointed out.

"Right, after Sora told him about his theory about you being a time traveller, he figured out your technique."

Sukiome sighed. "I figured that. That's why I got these." She fished in her cloak before locating a few ruby necklaces. "This should enhance our powers." Sukiome stated. "With the ruby necklace I'll be able to overpower the time mages."

"In that case we may have a high chance of winning." Inutashio said with a smile.

"I sure hope so." Said Inuyasha. "I swear I'm goanna tear Mamuro and Blonde Boy into pieces!"

 **愛**

Mamuro yawned as he slipped into a green outfit. How wonderful it was to be merely six days away from gaining intense power!

As he walked through the halls of his palace, Sora ran to him panting. "M—Mamuro!" he said urgently. "They're gone!"

Mamuro's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

No! They couldn't be gone! How long did it take for him to find Sesshomaru and his Father? FOREVER! And now they were gone!? How!?

Mamuro felt his good mood fade away. His longing for six days to come became a nightmare, suddenly, the wait didn't seem so long, it felt incredibly short.

What would he do if he missed the summer solstice? He was sure he wouldn't be powerful enough to wait for another year, though one catch of stealing someone's powers was that the person that lost their powers died, there was another catch, the person who stole people's powers for more than five centuries, lost their right to use the power of the summer solstice.

This year was his last chance to take Inutashio Sesshomaru and Chiharu's powers and he could already feel his chances slipping through his fingers like running water.

"One more problem." Said Sora.

Mamuro groaned like a little child who had lost their favorite toy.

Another problem?

"Chiharu is missing too." Sora said.

Mamuro gave a furious scream and punched the wall.

Not only were his prisoners gone, his daughter was too! This was insane! Things were going so well! Why were they turning out bad all of a sudden?

"FIND THEM!" Mamuro growled. "FIND THEM, FIND THEM, FIND THEM **FIND THEM!"**

 **AN: Another short chapter…sorry it was late and wanted to update so…yeah. I wonder if the Authoress will allow Mamuro to win…?**


	12. Chapter 12: A Lost Love

**AN: This will be the final chapter (unless you count the Epilogue) anyway, I'll upload them at the same time, enjoy!**

 **Chapter XII: My One and Only Friend**

Sukiome and the rest of the group spent days plotting and planning, at last, the summer solstice would begin.

Sukiome watched the sun fall beneath the clouds, tonight would be the day when she failed, and Sesshomaru would die.

 _Not this time._ She thought.

Sesshomaru walked out and stood beside her silently.

"My parents were Mystions. They were powerful, but they weren't half as greedy as Mamuro." Sukiome said more to herself than to Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru didn't respond she changed the subject.

"We used to watch the sunset all the time when we were kids you know." Sukiome continued.

"It reminds me of you." Sesshomaru said.

Sukiome looked at him. "The sunset?" She asked.

"No, the sunrise." Sesshomaru replied.

Sukiome quirked an eyebrow. "What's the difference? They look the same."

"But they do entirely different things." Said Sesshomaru. "The sunset cloaks the world into darkness, disappearing for hours. Where as the sunrise returns light to the world. Like you Sukiome."

Sukiome blushed. "B—but I don't give light to the world Sesshomaru…"

"No, but you give light to my world." Sesshomaru said now shifting his gaze from the sunset to the red head girl.

Sukiome blushed further.

"Since you told me your purpose, Sukiome. I never thought someone would jump through multiple timelines, wasting centuries of life, for my sake. Never. Since you told me that you wanted to protect me, it made me feel important." Sesshomaru said walking towards Sukiome.

"Of course I'd do that for you Sesshomaru, you were—you **are** , my one and only friend."

Sukiome locked eyes with the yokai, brown eyes looking into amber ones.

Before Sukiome knew what was happening Sesshomaru had tilted Sukiome's chin up and kissed her on the lips.

After a second, Sukiome kissed back.

"Am I interrupting?" Sukiome and Sesshomaru instantly pulled away and found Inuyasha smirking.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled, though he was blushing.

"What?" Inuyasha said innocently.

"I'm going to go patrol." Sukiome said as she put her cloak over her head and leaped away.

"Sesshomaru's got a girlfriend, Sesshomaru's got a girlfriend!" Inuyasha said in a sing song voice.

Sesshomaru ignored him, Sukiome's words ringing in his mind.

 _"_ _You're my one and only friend."_

 **愛**

Mamuro was determined to get his hands on Sesshomaru, Inutashio and Chiharu. He also wanted that Sukiome girl. It was her fault this all happened!

Why didn't he just kill her?

"I believe we found something M 'Lord." Said one of Mamuro's soldiers.

Mamuro turned towards his soldier. "Honestly?" he asked. "Truly?"

"Yes." The guard replied. "The Mystic Murderer seemed to be patrolling and we believe if we follow her she'll lead us to your prize."

Mamuro grinned. "Perfect, please bring Sora, perhaps I'll finally get that power—I mean… those terrorists!"

 **愛**

Sukiome was so close! The day was almost over, and then Mamuro wouldn't be able to steal Sesshomaru's powers.

But Sukiome wasn't exactly excited.

She had gotten this far in multiple timelines, only for her only friend…her true love die.

"You'll be the one to die this time Mamuro." Sukiome hissed.

She couldn't see anyone, so she decided to go higher up ground to get a better view.

Sukiome found a mountain top next to a ravine, it was so high that the bottom couldn't be seen, and she was sure even the strongest of demons could fall to their death there.

There, over the trees was an army of soldiers going at an alarming speed.

Every time she blinked they were many meters closer. They were obviously enhanced by magic.

Sukiome unsheathed her sword.

But the men were gone now.

 _What the—_

Sukiome felt a hand grab her from behind and trap her in a head lock.

"Let go!" she cried.

"Déjà vu Time Girl." Someone whispered in her ear.

Mamuro.

Sukiome struggled harder.

"So is this why I can never truly succeed? Is it because of you Time Girl turning back the hands of time? Well that's about to change."

Sukiome felt her power seep away.

Mamuro was blocking Sukiome's powers!

 _Oh no!_ she thought in horror as she continued to struggle.

"Tell us Time Girl, where is your precious Sesshomaru?" Mamuro asked.

"Not telling!" Sukiome growled.

"Too bad, he'll come to me then."

Sukiome felt like crying.

Was she really going to lose Sesshomaru again?

 **愛**

Sesshomaru looked out the window. The sun was gone now and stars were shining.

 _Where is she?_ He thought.

He was worried, very worried.

"Sukiome isn't back yet?" Inutashio asked staring outside. He too, seemed worried.

"No Father." Sesshomaru said.

"Should we go look for her?" Chiharu asked.

Sesshomaru was one step ahead of them. He grabbed the jade necklace that Sukiome gave him and slipped it one his neck.

He felt his powers slowly returning.

"Awesome." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "I can finally kill Blonde Boy and Mamuro."

Sesshomaru through open the door and ran outside, the others followed.

With his powers returning, Sesshomaru's sense of smell returned too.

She smelt a sweet scent—it must've been Sukiome, but there was another scent mixed with it, a disgusting scent.

 _Mamuro._ Sesshomaru thought in disgust.

He transformed into a ball of demonic energy and sped forward.

Sesshomaru was going to murder Mamuro slowly, torturing him until he could feel a fraction of what Sukiome had sacrificed.

Sukiome didn't sacrifice so much just to fail!

A mountain came into view. Sesshomaru slowed and landed, scanning the area. She was here, he was sure of it.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru!" said a voice.

Sora was standing on a high ledge his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru said getting right to the point.

Sora chuckled. "I didn't come here to give directions, Prince. If you want her you've gotta earn her."

Sora snapped his fingers and out of the bushes came tons and tons of soldiers. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised, he had smelt them before, he just didn't care.

Sesshomaru used his yokai whip and it slashed many guards in the stomach—though they didn't die.

"Oh, that's right, they're magic enhanced, they won't be easy to murder." Sora laughed.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, this was going to be tougher than he thought.

More guards charged at him, and Sesshomaru continued to slash with his whip. He found himself longing for Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru slashed another guard, and another snuck up behind him, ready to stab him in the shoulder when he was shot back by Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage.

"Carful there." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked past his brother and there, way on top of the mountain was Mamuro, holding Sukiome in a choke lock.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and leapt over tons of guards.

Mamuro saw him coming and tightened his grip on Sukiome's throat.

Sukiome began to whimper.

Sesshomaru landed. "Let her go, or you'll have to die."

"Sesshomaru—ARGH!" Sukiome grimaced and inhaled sharply when Mamuro tightened his hold.

Sesshomaru growled and was ready to use his yokai whip.

"Slow done Doggy Boy. If you try anything funny I'll snap Time Girl's neck, do you want that?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. He wouldn't be able to use his whip or his claws. Mamuro would kill Sukiome before he was able to do that.

Sukiome saw Sesshomaru's situation too.

"Tell you what Prince, you stand right there and let me take your powers, then I'll release Time Girl, is that fair?"

Sesshomaru considered this. If Mamuro took his powers he'd die…but what about Sukiome? She'd live yes, but she'd have to go back in time again.

Was that fair to Sukiome?

No, he wasn't going to let his Sunrise sacrifice another couple of centuries trying to save him.

Not at all.

"Let Sukiome go." Sesshomaru repeated.

Mamuro grinned and choked Sukiome further.

Sukiome cried in pain, trying to get air.

Sora was dragging a bleeding Inuyasha over the stony ground and was whistling casually as he took his place behind Mamuro.

Sesshomaru was full of rage. Not only did those vermin hurt Sukiome, they hurt his little brother.

"The rules apply for your brother too Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha coughed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"It's…okay." He mumbled. "Don't do what the bastard says…" Inuyasha coughed again.

Sukiome felt her eyes go blurry. What was she going to do? If Sesshomaru sacrificed himself for her and Inuyasha, he'd die again and she wouldn't be able to go back in time because Mamuro blocked her powers.

Sukiome realized that Mamuro was standing on an edge, right where the ravine was.

She made a decision, she was going to save her one and only friend.

Her lost love.

Using all her strength she shoved herself backwards with her back, causing Mamuro to stagger until he lost his balance, crashing onto Sora who lost his grip on Inuyasha.

And the three of them tumbled off the mountain.

Sukiome thought that she'd die, but instead they all landed on a ledge, the impact sending her Mamuro and Sora to bounce off.

Sukiome quickly grabbed onto the ledge at the last minute. Mamuro had a firm grasp on her leg and she screamed at the strain.

She watched as Sora screamed and fell into darkness.

Sukiome attempted to kick Mamuro off but she was too weak and Mamuro was too determined.

Sukiome closed her eyes. She could feel her fingers sliding off the ledge, and she felt Mamuro attempting to climb her back.

 _I'm going to die..._ she thought.

She opened her eyes and looked at the darkness below.

"I don't care what happens tonight." Mamuro hissed still trying to climb Sukiome.

"You **will** die Time Girl."

Sukiome grunted as her fingers continued to slip. "Let…go." She said through clenched teeth.

Then, she saw Sesshomaru's jade necklace go flying, it hit Mamuro on the head.

Stunned, Mamuro's grip slackened just enough for Sukiome to kick him off.

But just before he fell, he grabbed Sukiome's neck and pried her off the ledge.

Sukiome was too shocked to scream…and too happy.

 _Finally,_ she thought. _I finally saved my one and only friend._

Then she abruptly stopped falling and realized she was wrapped up with vines.

Looking up, she saw Chiharu and Inutashio there, having finally fought their way through the magically enhanced guards.

 _So that's Chiharu's skill, plant manipulation._ Sukiome thought.

Sukiome looked down and saw a screaming Mamuro, arms pin wheeling, falling into the darkness, and falling to his death.

The vines pulled her up until she was safely on the top of the mountain.

Sesshomaru automatically warped his arms around Sukiome.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Sukiome nodded.

Sesshomaru pulled away and her, Chiharu, Inutashio and Inuyasha, watched the sunrise.

"You light up my world, Sukiome." Sesshomaru whispered.

 **AN: WAIT! Don't go! Read the Epilogue!**


	13. Epilouge

**Epilogue (Two years later)**

Sukiome waited on top of a hill.

Inutashio had reclaimed his spot of Lord of the West while Inuyasha and Kagome gave birth to their son Ken.

One week after the summer solstice, Sesshomaru had made Sukiome his mate.

Sukiome was now waiting for Sesshomaru who had gone off on a trip.

In her arms, was her daughter Shiori. Sukiome had told Sesshomaru about how smart and adorable she was in her letters, and Sesshomaru was excited to see his daughter.

Shiori was strange to Sukiome though, a half Mystion half demon child hadn't been heard of for millions of years.

Shiori had pink hair and shining turquoise eyes. And like her mother, she was excited to see her "Papa" too.

"Mama." Shiori said pointing to the sky.

Sukiome followed her baby's chubby finger and found…Sesshomaru flying towards them!

Sukiome picked her daughter up and ran towards the demon.

Sesshomaru landed and kissed Sukiome lightly on the lips.

"Ah!" Shiori shrieked. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Is this the famous Shiori?" he asked.

Sukiome smiled and nodded.

"Who's this Shiori?" she asked her daughter.

Shiori sniffed her father, taking in his scent before saying, "Papa."

Sesshomaru's face lit up.

Sukiome grinned and handed the child to her Father. Shiori grabbed a tiny fist full of Sesshomaru's hair.

"Papa! Papa! PAPA!" she shrieked.

Sukiome was still curious about Shiori's powers, she had no idea what they were.

And she shouldn't know.

Otherwise this story wouldn't need a sequel.

 **AN: Thank you to all my reviewers and followers, without you I wouldn't be able to finish this story. Yes, you heard right, I might make a sequel so stay tuned to my page!**


	14. Preface

Prologue

Sesshomaru looked through the throng of people that his father had invited in honor of his 15th (200th) birthday, he was looking for someone. And then she appeared.

"I'm here!" she called running towards him. The girl had long black hair, pointed ears, and green eyes, she was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossom branches all over it.

"You're late." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Sorry." Said the girl closing her eyes and smiling. "Happy Birthday Sesshomaru!" she said handing him a lily.

"A flower?" he said.

The girl smiled again and nodded. "Lilies stand for 'majesty' did you know that?"

"No." He said taking the flower. "Thank you Chiharu." Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

…

Sesshomaru woke up from the dream. _Chiharu? Who is that?_ He thought.

Who was that girl?

Why didn't he remember her?

 **A/N** **Do you want me to continue? Please do tell.**

— **Anime Goddess**


End file.
